okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Canine Warrior hunt
Canine Warrior hunt was a mission in Ōkami, taking place in Kusa Village. Amaterasu and Issun found and rescued princess Fuse, a priestess of the Satomi House, who was in distress after Crimson Helm slew the head priest and occupied the Gale Shrine, the location of the wind god Kazegami. She needed them to find and return all eight Satomi Canine Warriors, after which they would be able to break the barrier blocking entry to the shrine, and enter to defeat Crimson Helm. Walkthrough Upon entry of Kusa Village you will find that your Ink pots are constantly being drained. Proceed to the nearby merchant and buy the improved Reflector weapon; the Infinity Judge, as well as the Gold Dust to immediately upgrade it. The pinwheel is also worth purchasing for the tiny "Pinwheel, from Kusa Village" side mission. Make your way through the village and approach a woman, princess Fuse, at the far end of the map. This will start a fight against a pair of green imps and one new blue imp. Without ink you cannot use the Celestial Brush, or your actual weapons, unless you possess an Inkfinity Stone to temporarily restore your powers. Regardless, defeating the green imps should pose no problem, whereas the blue one will prefer flying about and shooting ranged attacks. Dodge its projectiles and hit it to get it down to the ground, then proceed to beat on it until the fight is over. With the demons gone you regain your powers, and Fuse will grant you the Canine Tracker, which will aid in pointing out the vague location of all the Canine Warriors you have to rescue. Make sure to have some meat feedbags as they will want to be fed. This is also a good opportunity to feed any stray animals, dig up and Bloom clovers, and look for treasure chests. The first dog is found by using Vine on a flower above the curving path you used to reach Fuse. From the flower you can jump to a wooden walkway and access a tunnel in the mountain, at the end of which is Ko. The next dog is found by jumping down from the wooden walkway that is past the curved path, which lands you in a small bamboo grove with Komuso, who offers you another challenge in his "Eliminate the foul beasts" side mission. Next to him is a crack in the wall, which when blown open with Cherry Bomb reveals Rei. From the grove you can use the only available path and follow it downwards to Mr. Bamboo's house, next to which is a giant shining bamboo plant. Cut it open using Power Slash to reveal Chi. The fourth dog is rescued once you have used Rejuvenation to clear a patch of cursed land close to the village's well, which causes Shin to appear. The fifth, and for the moment final, dog is found back at Fuse's house, where he will confront you and prove your worth to bear the tracker. Tei will heavily telegraph when he attacks as the Satomi Power Orbs in his collar shines brightly. He will either charge ahead or execute a combo of lunging strikes. Either block the attacks or dodge him, but immediately open up on him once he finishes, followed with any preferred Celestial Brush techniques to defeat him. Afterwards Fuse explains the remaining three Canine Warriors are outside of Kusa Village, and marks their location on your map, beginning the "Remaining Warriors" mission. Category:Missions in Ōkami